


All These Battles

by twilightscribe



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya finds it difficult for there to be an upside to being sick. Shizaya ; kink meme fill</p>
            </blockquote>





	All These Battles

**Notes:** Just a little short piece; the idea for it popped into my head when I saw the prompt, and I just couldn't resist filling it.  
 **Title:** All These Battles  
 **Fandom:** Durarara!!  
 **Pairing:** Shizaya  
 **Words:** 728 words  
 **Prompt:** Shizaya – cuddling; just some snuggle time with these two [ [original prompt here](http://drrrkink.livejournal.com/4952.html?thread=16993880#t16993880) ]  
 **Disclaimer:** It's not mine. It all belongs to others who I am in no way associated with and I make nothing from writing this, got it?

 **All These Battles**

  
Izaya could count on one hand the upsides to being sick. There were a lot of downsides, and there was a very good reason why he hated being sick. He always felt completely miserable and that he'd been run over by a truck, then back up over; everything ached and his muscles were tired and sore and stiff. Then there was how his head would be pounding like he had the world's worst hangover, he had a raging fever and if he moved too much the world would sway and swirl around him.

To put it simply, being sick fucking sucks.

One plus is that Namie isn't there to make fun of him. He got lucky, in a way, when he collapsed in that alley. She wouldn't bother to go looking for him and she also wouldn't care to call the police. Instead, she'd just be happy to have some time off. Or something.

Of course, there _**was**_ the risk of someone finding him who happened to be an enemy. But that wasn't a strong possibility.

He'd gotten lucky. Shizuo had been the one to find him.

Even if it meant putting up with an almost insufferably overprotective and worried Shizuo, he didn't mind. He was too sick to put up a fight and at least Shizuo was gentle with him. He'd carried him all the way back to his apartment, stripped him, and put him to bed in a spare shirt of his.

Izaya shivered. Why was he cold? He had a fever, he should be _**boiling**_ , not cold. He curled up into a tighter ball, coughing loudly into his hand.

At that moment, he was alone and the silence of the apartment weighed on him. Shizuo had gone out to buy him some cough medicine since he was out. Then again, Izaya highly doubted that Shizuo was capable of getting sick in the first place; the man was pretty much made of iron, a silly little cold certainly wasn't going to knock him out.

He let out a sigh. _Maybe going out in the rain was a bad idea..._

Tugging the mountain of blankets a little tighter around him, he tried to draw his knees to his chest for extra warmth, but that just triggered a violet coughing fit that left him dizzy and gasping for breath. He felt like shit. Hell, he thought this might finally kill him.

 _Well, that would certainly be a way to go. **Death by cold.**_

"How are you feeling?"

He would have jumped if it wasn't for the fact that the movement would have triggered another coughing fit and if his muscles weren't so tired. As it was, he just blinked blearily at Shizuo. His vision swam a little as he tried to push himself up.

"Like shit." Izaya had to cover his mouth as another cough shook his thin frame. His voice sounded far too soft and extremely rough – he felt like someone had taken sandpaper to the back of his throat it hurt so much.

He flopped against Shizuo's chest weakly, eyes fluttering closed as he tried to breathe deeply without causing another fit of coughing. An arm slid around his shoulders in a comforting gesture and he snuggled closer as Shizuo pressed his lips to his temple in a short kiss. Izaya knew he was checking his temperature.

"You're still burning up."

Izaya managed a weak nod, not wanting to open his eyes; the world would just start spinning again. His head was pounding horribly enough.

"I got you some medicine, do you feel up to taking it?"

It wasn't like Izaya had much of a choice; he wasn't going to be getting any better – if he went without medication, than he'd probably be out sick with this cough for weeks – any time soon.

"Not like... I have a choice."

He broke out into another fit of coughing, this one a little less violent than the ones before. Still, he slumped back against Shizuo's chest, head resting against his chest so he could hear the powerful beating of his heart. It was a comforting sound.

Much like the hand that was stroking up and down his back in a soothing gesture.

This was what he didn't mind about being sick; having Shizuo there to look after him was something he wouldn't trade for anything.

 **FIN.**

As always, comments are greatly appreciated and loved~

Twilight.


End file.
